


Girl in the Library

by dancingquills



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: I'm not gonna tag this with anything bc i only intend for like 4 ppl to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingquills/pseuds/dancingquills
Summary: Odette shares her favorite childhood story with her friends





	Girl in the Library

_There once was a very young girl, a girl with ambitions and a loving family, like most girls do. One thing this girl loved was learning, a trait she shared with her family. Day by day, the family would travel the world, bonding gaining knowledge of anything they could. The girl was always excited to learn something new and grow closer with her family through it. _

_Sadly, the girl would soon learn a lesson that she’d wish to forget. _

_As time went on, the girl noticed that she wasn’t growing like her brothers and sisters were. Worried, she asked her mother why this was, but she told him that she was simply a late bloomer and that she needn’t fret. _

_However, more time passed, and the girl had watched her siblings turn into adults and her mother grow old and weary, while she remained the same little girl she was decades before. It was only on her deathbed, that her mother confessed that she was not like her siblings, she was not human, not mortal. Before the girl could ask what that meant, her mother passed.The last words uttered were an apology for the suffering she would soon face. _

_It was not long until the girl was forced to see her remaining family fall one by one to illness or old age, and she was left alone with nothing but the things she and her family collected together. _

_This was when she realized that anyone she got close to would be lost to her forever, and she would be powerless to do anything against it. So locked herself—and everything her family collected—away forever, vowing to never get close to anyone ever again._

_——————————————————————————————————————_

The thin book closed with a quiet snap and a cheerful smile from Odette, it’s narrator. “So, what do you think?”

Demari, who was resting against the side of his sleeping pegasus, blinked like someone had suddenly slapped him.

“That’s…really sad. Like, _really_ sad."

“Yeah.” Replied Elias, who was sitting on a bench nearby, “I’m honestly surprised anyone could read something like that to a kid…”

Odette sighed, wistful, “Maybe so, but my mother would always lighten it up by telling me that girl was out there, waiting for a friend, and that_ I_ could be that friend.”

That earned a chuckle from the Pegasus Knight, “Ain’t that sweet. Well, do you still think she’s out there?”

Odette shook her head, “As sad as it is, it’s only a fairy tale.”

“I dunno, ‘Dette, it sounds pretty real to me. Maybe the Library Girl _is_ waiting for you!”

“Quit teasing, Demari.” Scolded Elias, who received a giggle from Odette in return.

“Oh it alright, Eli. I know he’s playing around. Though I must admit…”

She paused as she looked at the small book closed in her lap.

“...It is nice to entertain the idea.”


End file.
